


Primal

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), BDSM, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dom Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), M/M, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sub Loki (Marvel), Tony is a good dom, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony allows Loki to join the Avengers as part of his rehabilitation.  But on Loki's first mission, Tony gets bitten by a vampire.  When he wakes up, he's hungry -- and not just for blood...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 77
Kudos: 378





	1. Last Day Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12AngelOfDarkness21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AngelOfDarkness21/gifts).



> This is only the second dom!Tony story I've written, and the first multi-chaptered one. I hope y'all like it! Thanks to artsmyspark for the beta. They are awesome.

“... and then we landed here. You know the rest of the story.” Thor looked at Tony expectantly. They were sitting in the spacious living room of Tony’s New York mansion. He’d inherited the place, but had never wanted to live there until after the Avengers had fallen apart. Now, Thor sat relaxed on an overstuffed designer sofa, while his brother Loki was perched on the edge of the seat next to him looking ready to bolt for the door. They were visiting from the recently-established New Asgardia.

“Sounds like one hell of an adventure.” Tony shook his head. Alien planets, a surprise sister who made Loki sound sane, the destruction of Asgard, and the answer to where Bruce had been. And the Big Bad who’d sent Loki after the Tesseract had gotten stabbed by said god of mischief on their way to Earth.

And here Tony thought _his_ life was exciting.

“So, what do you want from me?” Tony asked, sipping his scotch.

Thor made puppy eyes. Loki was wrinkling his nose like he’d smelled something bad. Thor glanced at him and winced. “It is not safe for my brother to be in New Asgardia. The Norwegian government keeps visiting, so it is not wise for Loki to be seen.”

Tony arched an eyebrow. He had a bad feeling about this. “I don’t run a home for stray deities.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “I am not a _stray_.”

Thor put a calming hand on his brother’s shoulder. “It is only for a little while, Friend Tony. Just until things settle down and I can seek a pardon for Loki.”

Ideas ran through Tony’s mind. “How about this: I handle getting the pardon and dealing with the press, in return for Loki joining the Avengers.”

“No,” Loki said immediately, scowling.

Tony leaned forward, warming up to the idea. “Listen. There are only two and a half Avengers right now, myself included, unless Thor and Bruce want to rejoin the team. We could use a magic user who isn’t Doctor Strange.” He made a face, and was amused to see it mirrored on Loki. “You don’t like him either?”

“No,” Loki said, dry as dust.

“Even better.” Tony flashed him a winning smile. “You help us out, it looks good for the press and the politicians, and in return, you get the freedom to live wherever the hell you want.”

Loki sighed. “Fine.”

Thor beamed. “Thank you, Tony, brother.” He patted Loki on the back, too hard by the looks of it. “I will fight with the team when I can, and I will tell Bruce he is welcome to return as well.”

At some point Tony was going to have to catch up with his Green Bean. “Cool. Thanks.”

Thor stood up. “Loki, if you take me back to New Asgardia, you may return here after.” He smiled at Tony. “Thank you for helping my brother.”

Loki rolled his eyes, putting a hand on Thor’s shoulder, and the pair vanished. Loki returned a moment later, alone. His eyes flickered over Tony, before meeting Tony’s gaze. “Tell me the rules.”

“Don’t go out without me, for now. Keep out of my bedroom and my workshop. Don’t break anything.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s about it.”

To Tony’s surprise, Loki looked intrigued. “I thought a hero such as yourself would want to dictate more terms.”

“I’m not a hero.” Tony scowled. “I help people because I have the means, and because I have to pay back some of the damage I did to the world before I was Iron Man. But I’m not _good_ by any stretch of the imagination.”

Loki gave a pleased smile. “Oh, you _are_ interesting, Stark.”

Tony gave Loki a hard look. “Don’t push me, Loki. I don’t think you’d like the results.”

Loki’s lips parted and his eyes widened. _Oh_. Loki liked that. A lot, by the way he unconsciously wet his lips with his tongue.

Suddenly Tony found the god infinitely more attractive. He mentally cursed Thor. Tony didn’t need the distraction.

Thankfully, Loki regained his composure fairly quickly. “What do I do about food and clothes?”

“Ask FRIDAY for anything you need,” Tony replied tersely.

“FRIDAY?” Loki’s brows drew together.

“Artificial intelligence,” Tony explained, making himself relax. “Say hello, baby girl.”

“Hello, Mr. Loki.”

Loki’s eyes flitted around the room, looking for the source of FRIDAY’s voice.

“She’s wired up to every room in the house, with cameras and speakers. She’ll respect your privacy, unless you’re trying to harm me, and you can ask her for pretty much anything.” Tony stood. “C’mon, I’ll give you a tour and we’ll find you a bedroom.”

\---

Tony put Loki at the other hand of the mansion’s second floor, needing physical distance between himself and Thor’s crazy brother. Loki wanted a shower, as bathing facilities were primitive at the New Asgardian site. Tony tried not to picture that long, lean body wet and naked.

Instead, he ordered dinner and some groceries for them both, then sent his personal lawyer an email about getting Loki pardoned. The god came in just as Tony was finishing up.

Loki’s hair was still damp. He was wearing a soft-looking green tunic and loose pants. His feet were bare.

Tony wanted to take him apart.

“Stark, I--”

FRIDAY interrupted. “Boss, Avengers callout. Vampires are attacking citizens in the East Village.”

Tony blinked. “Vampires? What the fuck. Loki, get your armor on.” Tony’s nanobots started to assemble around him even as he stood up. He made for the front door. “Lokes, can you follow me in the air?”

“Of course.” Loki sounded affronted, but Tony couldn’t give a damn.

“Good.” Tony took to the sky. “Fill me in, baby girl.”

“Four people are biting innocent bystanders. I don’t think they’re killing for food, Boss. They’re wasting too much blood.”

“Huh. Let’s see how much they like my repulsors.” He landed near where FRIDAY told him the vampires were. The creatures were wreaking havoc: grabbing humans, tearing holes in their necks with sharp teeth, and then throwing them aside. They seemed to be causing chaos more than anything else.

Tony shot the nearest one as the vamp dropped a young woman. The guy didn’t flinch. Instead he whirled around and came at Tony. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Loki glowing green. He hoped the god was doing something useful.

“Increase power fifty percent.” He shot the vamp again as it ran toward him. Jesus, these guys were fast. The vampire snarled and leapt at Tony, wrenching his helmet free with a scream. “Get off me, asshole!”

The creature laughed. “We wondered if Iron Man would come out to play,” it said mockingly. Its eyes were glowing red.

Tony punched the vamp as hard as he could, but the thing was too fast. It ripped a chunk of armor off Tony’s neck and pulled Tony’s head to the side. Even as it bit him, he fought back. What the fuck was Loki doing?

And then Tony’s life was being sucked out of his body, and the world went black.


	2. Awakening

Tony was thirsty.

He opened his eyes. He was laying on his back in his own bed. The room was dark, but he could see _everything_. What was going on? Something felt tight against him. Ropes? Why was he tied up?

Why was he so thirsty?

He started to panic. “FRIDAY?”

“I’m here, Boss. Loki is on his way.”

Tony tried to break free. “Why did he tie me up?”

Loki opened the door, and the light nearly blinded Tony. He squeezed his eyes shut instinctively. He could hear Loki’s heart beating. For some reason it made him thirstier.

Oh.

“They made me one of them, didn’t they?” Tony said dully.

“I am sorry, Stark.” Loki closed the door behind him. The darkness was comforting. Tony wondered if Loki could see too. “They had grabbed a child, and… I did not see him bite you until it was too late.” Loki’s voice was matter-of-fact, but Tony thought he could hear a trace of guilt.

“Okay.” Tony didn’t know what else to say. Loki’s heartbeat was overwhelming.

“They were after you, specifically,” Loki continued. “They thought you were the only Avenger in town. They thought to change you, to control you.” Loki’s mouth twisted. “They are all dead, if it makes you feel better.”

“It does. Thanks.” He could smell Loki, even from across the room, and it was going to drive him mad. His mouth felt strange as he ran his tongue over his teeth. Fangs. He had fucking _fangs_.

“You are thirsty, I imagine. You’ve been asleep for two days.” Loki folded his arms behind his back. “As I was the cause of this--”

“You weren’t,” Tony argued. Loki had been saving a kid--

“-- I will allow you to feed on me until we can solve this,” Loki continued calmly. “I may be able to reverse the effects, and I promise you, a little blood loss cannot kill me.”

Logical. “Untie me. I’m starving.”

Loki took off his shirt. Tony raised his eyebrows, and the god smirked. “I’d rather not get blood on my clothes, thank you.” He waved a hand, and the ropes around Tony disappeared.

Before Tony even realized what he was doing, he was off the bed and had Loki on his knees. Savagely, he tore into the god’s neck.

Heaven. Nothing in Tony’s life had ever tasted this good. Nothing had ever felt as good as the flow of Loki’s life into Tony’s body. He sucked hard on the wound he’d made, dimly aware of Loki crying out in pain.

As the worst of the hunger ebbed, he realized the god was trembling. Tony could smell his arousal, and the beast in him roared with a different kind of hunger. He growled against the healing bite mark and sank to his knees, his cock throbbing with need. “Want to fuck you,” he told Loki, his voice a deep growl.

Loki shuddered. “Do it, then.”

Tony turned the god around and yanked Loki’s pants down, then undid his own jeans. Lube, he needed--

His palm was wet. Huh. Magic? He was too far gone to think about it. He slicked himself and grabbed Loki from behind. He could smell Loki’s desire, could hear his heart pounding, and he _wanted_. He tried to make himself go slow, but he pressed his dick into Loki and the god whined and fuck, it was like a predator after prey.

Tony thrust into Loki hard, grabbing him by the hair and riding his ass like he would die if he didn’t come inside the pretty god. Loki was keening, and Tony used his free hand to jack him off while he pulled his hair and Loki got tighter and yeah, fuck--

Tony came hard and fast, pleasure turning him inside-out as he stilled inside Loki. He wasn’t out of breath. Hell, he wasn’t even breathing.

His brain started coming back online. “Shit, Lokes.” He pulled out of Loki’s body slowly. “You okay?”

Loki laughed breathlessly. “I am fine, Stark. That was… interesting.” The god looked back over his shoulder at Tony as he pulled his pants up, a wicked smirk on his face. “I believe I could use a shower and a meal.” As casual as his tone was, he looked wrecked. His hair was messy, there was blood on his neck, and he was covered in drying sweat.

Tony wanted him again. Goddamn. He felt like an animal, unable to control himself. “You better go before I get thirsty again.”

Loki looked him over, considering. “Let me know if you do.” He stood, unfairly graceful, and left.

Tony got off the floor. A shower sounded like a good idea.

As he washed, he thought about what to tell his friends. ‘Hey, I’m a vampire now?’ Pepper might kill him. His days as an Avenger were probably over.

“FRIDAY, what do Pepper and Rhodey know?”

“Loki informed Colonel Rhodes of the incident and your current status. The Colonel told Ms. Potts. You need to let them both know you’re awake, Boss.”

“Send them a message. ‘I feel fine, but don’t come over until I know if I’ll bite you or not.’ End message.”

“Got it, Boss.”

They’d both want to talk to him, but right now he just wanted time to process everything. He didn’t know what his new limitations were. He needed to run tests.

All he could picture was Loki’s wicked grin.

He might be fucked in more ways than one.

Throwing on some comfortable clothes, he exited his room, planning to go to his workshop. But as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he sensed Loki nearby.

Following his nose, he found the god sitting alone in the formal dining room, eating dinner. Loki’s gorgeous green eyes met his, unreadable. His heart beat steadily. “Can I help you, Stark?”

“I can smell you.” Tony’s fangs and cock both ached.

Loki’s pupils dilated, pulse speeding up. Tony would have bet money that Loki was getting hard underneath the table. The god arched an eyebrow, expression calm. “I am willing to tolerate your attentions, but at least allow me to finish my meal.”

Tony wanted to have Loki over the table, right then and there. Instead, he took a deep breath. “I’ll be in my workshop. Come find me.” He forced himself to leave the room before he did anything he might regret. _Tolerate his attentions._ As if Loki wasn’t getting turned on, too.

He knew, logically, that Loki was his new teammate. That Loki had helped him. That he needed to be civil. But something inside Tony had turned primal. Loki was _prey_.

Tony had to stop himself from turning back. Not prey. Tony wasn’t an animal. He leaned against the doorframe of the living room and closed his eyes. He had to get control of himself.

Heartbeat. Footsteps. Scent. “You’re growling,” Loki said softly.

Tony opened his eyes, and Loki took a step back. The god looked a little afraid, and it made Tony want to attack. Tony clenched his fists. “Don’t want to hurt you,” he bit out.

Loki huffed a laugh. “Oh, but I think you do.” He licked his thin lips. “And I think I will let you.”

That startled Tony out of his haze. “Why?”

Loki gave him a roguish smile. “Maybe I like being wanted so badly. Maybe I like it rough.” He ran a long-fingered hand down his neck, calling attention to the throbbing pulse there. “Maybe you’re the best thing I’ve fucked in years.”

Tony was on him without a thought. He pulled Loki’s head down by the hair, crashing their mouths together. Loki’s tongue was hot against his own as Tony took what he wanted. They kissed and kissed, rubbing their bodies together, until Loki shoved him away. “Want to play a game, vampire?” Loki grinned. “It’s called _chase_.”

Loki vanished and reappeared across the room. “Try and catch me, Stark.” He smirked, and took off running.

Tony was after him in a flash. Every time he’d get close, Loki would teleport ahead, laughing breathlessly as he led Tony around the mansion. It was maddening and exciting and Tony _wanted_ , every fiber of his being aching to rip Loki apart. He didn’t even realize where Loki was leading him to until the god disappeared into Tony’s bedroom.

Loki was on his back in Tony’s bed, naked, legs spread. Tony was on him in a second, his clothes missing, somehow. He thrust into Loki’s ass, not caring if he took the god dry. But Loki was slick, and Tony was able to fuck into him hard and fast, his hands digging into the god’s soft flesh as Loki writhed underneath him.

“That’s it, beast, do what you want to me,” Loki said, wrapping legs around Tony’s hips.

Tony growled and sunk his fangs into Loki’s neck. Blood spurted into his mouth, and the taste combined with the feeling of Loki clenching around Tony’s dick was enough to send Tony over the edge. He came, sucking hard on Loki’s neck.

But he wasn’t done. He stopped drinking, as Loki healed too quickly for the wounds to stay open, but he still wanted more. His mind felt a little clearer. And, well, Loki hadn’t come yet, had he?

Tony put his weight on his hands, lifting his body up slightly so he could look Loki in the face. The god’s eyes were hooded, his lips parted. Tony wanted to destroy him, but only in the very best of ways.

He kissed Loki, making the god taste his own blood on Tony’s lips. Loki moaned, and bucked up against Tony. Tony smirked. “You want to come, little rabbit?”

“Rabbit?” Loki gave a weak laugh.

“Mm. Soft and warm and delicious.” Tony licked Loki’s collarbone languidly, then shifted his weight so he had a free hand. He pinched Loki’s nipple with it, making the god shudder, then gave a lazy thrust of his cock, still hard and buried deep inside the god. “I’ve always liked hurting my lovers, if they got off on it, but you’re something else entirely.”

Pinching the nipple hard again, he twisted. Loki whined. “If you weren’t a god, I’d have killed you,” Tony continued. “So I owe you. What do you want from me?”

“I want you to make me come already,” Loki hissed, but there was no bite to it.

Tony started to fuck Loki again. “I want to tie you up, little rabbit. Bind you with ropes you can’t break, and use your body for my pleasure until you beg for mercy.”

“I might even let you,” Loki said, tightening his legs around Tony. “If I think you deserve it.”

Tony growled and put a hand around Loki’s throat, fucking into him harder, faster. “You’ll do it if I tell you to do it.” He squeezed Loki’s neck, and the god choked. “You can pretend you’re in control here, but we both know what you really want.” Tony let go, and Loki gasped. Tony fucked him hard, not giving him a chance to recover. “You need this as much as I do.” He raked his nails down Loki’s chest. “You want to come? Beg for me.”

Loki shuddered. “No.” Tony could hear what Loki really meant. _Make me_.

Tony pounded into Loki’s ass. He let Loki’s body take his weight, so he had both of his hands free. He tangled one into Loki’s hair, yanking his head to the side so he could lick Loki’s jugular. He snaked his other hand between their bodies to grip Loki’s dick. He teased the god’s neck with his fangs while he jacked him off.

Loki whimpered, clutching at Tony’s shoulders. Tony slowed his movements. “Please, you infuriating beast--”

“Ask nicely,” Tony ordered, squeezing Loki’s cock hard enough to hurt.

Loki flinched. “Please, Stark?”

“My name is Tony.”

“ _Tony_. Please. Let me come?”

Tony stroked Loki’s dick hard and fast, but too tight to be comfortable. “I don’t think so.” He pounded into Loki, bringing the god near the peak, and then slowed down again.

Loki whined as he broke, his movements frantic. “Norns, Tony, please, _please_ \--”

Tony gave Loki what they both needed, plowing into Loki as he dug his fangs into the god’s neck. He wasn’t thirsty, but the rush of blood added to his pleasure. One hard suck, a few strokes of his hand, and Loki was coming undone. He cried out, and Tony followed him over the edge.

They were both still for a long moment, and then Tony pulled out and laid down next to Loki. “I have no idea what we’re doing,” Tony confessed after a moment.

“Having fun, I hope.” Loki was grinning.

Tony snorted. “Obviously.” He let himself relax into the mattress. “I don’t want anything serious. We’re teammates and we barely know each other. I don’t trust you.” He looked over at Loki, who was watching him with an unreadable expression. “But I want you. And I have to feed on you. I’m not thrilled about having to eat people to survive. I don’t want to be an animal.”

Loki rolled to face him. “You’re not an animal. While you slept, I did some research. You’ll gain control of your hunger with time. Don’t worry too much about it. For now, drink from me when you need to.” Loki shrugged. “I don’t want you to love me, Stark.” His voice was mocking. “Just fuck me.”

“Deal,” Tony replied. “But I still want to tie you up.”

Loki laughed. 


	3. Something Wrong

They spent the rest of the night in bed. Apparently, gods didn’t need much sleep, although Tony exhausted him pretty thoroughly by sunrise.

Tony could feel dawn coming. And then he blinked, and it was night again.

“What the fuck. FRIDAY? What time is it?” The blankets were pulled up to his shoulders, and Loki was nowhere in sight.

“8:32pm, Boss.”

“I slept all day.” Tony sat up and ran a hand through his hair. “Vampire. Right.” He got up and headed for the shower. He was thirsty, and despite feeling physically fantastic, he was already emotionally exhausted. “Where’s Loki?”

“In the living room, Boss. He’s spent most of the day on the internet, and has bought himself clothes, personal items, and books.”

Tony turned on the water. “I hope he bought some skinny jeans. FRIDAY, order Loki skinny jeans. Black ones.” He didn’t wait for an answer, knowing she’d handle it. The hot water felt lovely, washing off the smells of blood, sweat, and sex.

Damn, he’d had a good time with Loki. With luck, he’d need another shower before the night was over. The god was gorgeous, nearly indestructible, and came apart beautifully under Tony’s hands and teeth. Loki was a pushy bottom, sarcastic and provocative, until he reached his limit. After that, he would do anything Tony asked in exchange for an orgasm. It was addictive.

Tony found himself getting half hard just from remembering the night before. He grinned as he got out of the shower. “Ask Loki to come here. Tell him I need a drink.”

He toweled off, and heard footsteps. Loki was in the bedroom. Tony could hear his heartbeat. It was nearly overwhelming. He dropped the towel, unable to think about anything but blood.

Loki was just settling onto the bed, naked. “Good evening, Stark.”

Quicker than a human could see, Tony was on the bed, pulling Loki’s hair to bare his Adam’s apple. “What did I tell you to call me?” he asked harshly.

Loki swallowed, eyes going dark. “Tony.”

Tony let go. “Good boy.” He ran a hand down Loki’s chest to pinch one nipple, twisting painfully. Loki’s breath stuttered. “You want me to fuck you? Want me to put my dick up that pretty ass while I feed on you?”

“Yes, Tony.” Loki licked his lips.

Tony could get high on just topping Loki, he thought. Was it possible to overdose on a person? He moved down the bed, parting Loki’s legs and sliding between those long, pale thighs. He bent to kiss one, and could taste the pulse in his groin. Oh, right. There was an artery there. Tony felt his fangs descend, entranced by the thought of feeding from Loki there.

It gave him an idea.

He focused on retracting his fangs as he lightly tugged and twisted Loki’s balls, eliciting a moan. Oh, good. CBT was on his to-do list, now. It took a minute, but he got his teeth to behave and lowered his mouth to Loki’s cock. He sucked and licked, occasionally squeezing the scrotum in his palm ever so slightly. Loki was really getting off on it, much to Tony’s delight. He kept manipulating his balls painfully as he blew Loki, until the god was near orgasm.

Once Loki was on the edge, Tony pulled back, wrapped his fist around Loki’s cock, and started jacking him off as he sunk his teeth into that pulsing artery. Loki screamed, and Tony felt him come as Tony drank deeply from his thigh. The taste of blood was mixed with the musky tang of sweat, and it made the blood seem more piquant.

When he was full, he pulled back. Loki’s body and face were both lax. Tony realized he had sent Loki to subspace. Pleased with himself, he laid next to Loki and pulled the god close. Ignoring his own arousal, he focused on taking care of his pet. “You were so good for me, Lokes. You’re beautiful when you come, and you taste amazing.” He kissed Loki’s temple softly. “I’m so glad you’re willing to give yourself to me like this. Thank you so much. You were perfect.”

Tony let Loki float for a while. He wanted to go get water for the god, but he had a feeling he should stay put. He’d been at this long enough to have a good sense of what to do. Not the blood-drinking part, but being a dominant.

It took awhile for Loki to come back to himself. He still looked a little dazed.

“Hey, pet. You going to be okay while I get you some water?” Loki nodded. He looked used up and exhausted. Tony felt both proud of himself and surprisingly tender towards the god in his bed. “I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t bother going downstairs, instead just filling a cup from the bathroom faucet. When he came back, Loki was on his side, leaning on one elbow.

“Here you go.” Tony held out the cup, and watched Loki down the whole thing. “More?”

Loki shook his head, so Tony set the glass on the night stand and laid back down. They admittedly hadn’t known each other for long, but this was the most time Loki had ever been silent. “You okay, little rabbit?”

The god rolled onto his back. “That was more intense than I expected.”

Tony rubbed Loki’s arm soothingly. “Too much?”

“I don’t…” Loki shook his head, still looking out of it. “It was good. I liked it.”

“I’m glad.” Tony gently tugged Loki into the circle of his arms, and was grateful when the god didn’t fight him. “You were amazing. Thank you.”

Loki relaxed into him. He was silent for a long moment, and Tony wished he could see his face. “I don’t get compliments often.”

“You deserve them.” Tony kissed his hair. “You’re smart, gorgeous, and kinky.”

“I’m also a mass murderer, a destroyer of realms, and have been told repeatedly how selfish I am.” Loki started tensing up.

“I can’t say I’ve ever destroyed a realm, but I’m definitely selfish, and I’ve killed a shitload of people.” Tony kept his voice light. “But right now you’re here, you’re fighting on my team, and you saved my life. All good things.”

Loki was quiet for a while. Then: “You really don’t care, do you?”

Tony shrugged, careful not to disturb the god laying against his shoulder. “Not particularly.”

In the ensuing silence, Tony thought it was a shame that someone so interesting should loathe himself so much.

After a while, Loki pulled away. His hair was hanging in such a way that Tony couldn’t see his face. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said calmly, getting out of the bed, “I could use some time alone.”

“O-okay?” Tony was a hundred percent sure this was a bad thing, but he didn’t know what to say to change Loki’s mind. All he could do was mutely watch as the god magicked on some clothes and started out of the room. “Hey, Loki?”

Loki didn’t turn back to face him. “What?”

“I’m here if you need anything.” Tony felt awkward. “I’ll probably be in the workshop, but it’s totally cool to join me if you want.”

“Thank you.” Loki was still eerily calm, still hiding his face behind his hair as he left the room.

“Well, that went well,” Tony muttered to himself. He got up, erection long gone, and threw on some clothes.

He was worried about Loki. As he went down to his workshop, he racked his brains for what he could have said to make things better.

Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.


	4. Compliments

Loki waltzed into the workshop an hour later, looking unruffled. “What are you working on?” He seemed fine, but Tony was still worried.

“Reverse-engineering the power systems from your ship.” Tony kept his eyes on the holographic model he was manipulating. “How are you feeling?”

“I am well,” the god replied calmly. “I apologize for earlier.”

Tony didn’t want to make an issue of it, so he shrugged. “No problem. You want to talk, I’m here. If you don’t, maybe you can explain how this works.”

Loki walked closer and peered at the image. “I am no engineer, Tony.”

Loki saying his name reminded Tony of earlier, which reminded his dick that he hadn’t gotten to come yet. He tried to ignore it. “I was hoping you’d have some idea.”

“I know the crystals here and here--,” Loki pointed at the image, “-- are power collectors. There’s a panel on the ship that picks up energy from any stars in the area, and routes the energy to the crystals.”

Tony eyed the diagram. “Huh. I should be able to duplicate that.” He expanded the view to show the housing of one crystal. The wiring was like nothing he’d ever seen before. But the crystals looked like standard quartz. He needed to get a sample of the wires to see how they conducted energy into the mineral. Hopefully, he could replicate them with known elements.

“I need to get back on board,” he muttered, examining the power coupling further. “Run some tests.” He looked over at Loki. “Willing to play taxi?”

Loki’s right eyebrow twitched. “I suppose I have nothing better to do.”

“Excellent.” Tony beamed. “DUM-E, get me the blue toolkit. I have a portable spectrometer around here somewhere…”

“It’s in locker twelve, Boss.”

“Thanks, baby girl.” Tony found it easily, glad to have an AI to keep track of his shit. He took it out as DUM-E rolled over with the toolkit. “Ready when you are, Dasher.”

Loki rolled his eyes, put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, and then they were in front of the power grid on the spaceship.

“You could make a lot of money doing that.” Tony laughed, opening a panel he knew contained the crystals.

“I refuse to spend my time transporting Midgardian idiots,” Loki replied drolly. He waved a hand, and a chair appeared. The god sat down and pulled a book out of nowhere. “Let me know when you are finished.”

Tony got to work, testing the wiring’s chemical makeup first. It was an odd combination of elements, but he was pretty sure he could duplicate it with a little homebrew equipment. He was used to building his own gear, so that wasn’t a problem. He dictated notes to FRIDAY through his phone as he worked, relieved that he wouldn’t have to synthesize a whole new element. Again.

Lost in engineering, he didn’t notice the time passing by. Not until he felt the dawn creeping up on him. “Uh, Loki? I need to get home. Now.” He quickly tossed his gear back into its bags. He didn’t have much time.

Loki pulled him up by one arm, then they were in Tony’s bedroom, and--

_Blink_.

He was laying in his bed, covered up and wearing nothing but his boxers. He sighed. Loki must have put him to bed. “FRIDAY?”

“8:34pm, Boss. Loki will join you momentarily.”

Tony closed his eyes, huffing a breath in irritation. He needed to get better at noticing the time. “From now on, notify me when it’s thirty minutes before sunrise.”

“Will do, Boss.”

Sometimes his girl sounded way too cheerful.

“Good evening, Tony.” Loki’s expression gave nothing away, but Tony could sense some tension in the lines of his body. The god was dressed in Earth clothes, a green button-down shirt and the skinny jeans Tony had requested. They fit as perfectly as Tony had hoped.

“Looking sharp there, Green Eyes.” Tony was thirsty, but he didn’t feel it as intensely as he had the last two nights. Oh, he still needed to drink. But it wasn’t quite as all-consuming. “How was your day?”

Loki seemed startled by the question. He was probably expecting Tony to attack again. “It was fine, thank you. I slept until perhaps noon, and then spent the afternoon reading.”

“Cool. We should find you something to do. I wouldn’t want the god of mischief getting bored.”

The god gave a faint smirk. Still tense, then. “I can entertain myself.”

Tony grinned back. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

Loki gave a small laugh, as if he couldn’t help himself. Tony was pleased to hear it.

“So, Tall, Dark, and Scary, you want to get naked with me?”

And there was the tension. Shit. “As you wish, Tony.” Loki started pulling off his clothes, his face expressionless.

Tony frowned. “You can say no. I need to feed, yeah, but I can just drink from your wrist if you don’t want sex.”

Loki looked down as he undressed. “It’s not that. I just… I am not ready for a repeat of last night.”

“Oh, okay. That’s fine. I wouldn’t top a submissive two nights in a row, anyway. You need time to recover.”

Loki scowled, meeting his eyes. “I am not some fragile creature that needs coddling.”

Tony stayed calm. “Didn’t say you were. I know you heal almost instantly. But intense scenes can take a while to process. It’s totally fine.”

The god looked bemused. “Why do you just accept everything I say to you?”

“Because you haven’t said anything that’s upset me?” Tony’s brow furrowed. “Why do you expect me to treat you badly?”

Loki looked slightly lost at that, so Tony motioned him over. “Come here. Lay down.” Someone or someones had treated the god like shit, that was obvious. Yeah, Loki was a little shit, but the obvious self-hatred bothered the fuck out of Tony.

He didn’t want to fix Loki. Well, he did, but he knew from a lifetime of experience that he couldn’t fix people. But he could help, and he wanted to help Loki. Maybe the guy could do some good if he liked himself more.

Loki laid down next to him stiffly, so Tony draped himself along the god’s side. He wrapped an arm around Loki’s chest. “There we go. Much better.”

“Better for what?” Loki sounded uncomfortable, and Tony could feel the tension in his muscles.

“Cuddling. I’m touchy-feely with my subs.”

“And I’m your sub now.” Loki’s tone was disbelieving.

“You are if you want to be.” Tony hugged him a little tighter, just for a moment. “I mean, if you just want vanilla sex, or even just to let me drink with no happy naked time, those are both fine. But you seem to really like me taking you apart.”

“It’s… intense,” Loki allowed. “But it is not what bothers me.”

“Oh?” Tony looked up, but Loki wouldn’t meet his eyes.

The god swallowed. “I am not used to kindness.”

“Well, that fucking sucks.” Tony found Loki’s hand and kissed his knuckles lightly. “If you’re in my bed, you’re going to get complimented. Because I don’t sleep with anyone I’m not attracted to, and I believe in letting people know I appreciate them when they’re willing to submit to me.” He smiled crookedly. “It takes a lot of strength to give yourself up like that. I can’t take it for granted.”

Loki’s eyes were everywhere but on Tony, jaw tight. “You are… unusual.”

“Good to know people suck no matter what species they are.” Tony kissed Loki’s shoulder, still holding his hand. “I’m not good with feelings, usually, but I at least try to be decent to people I like.”

Loki finally met his eyes, dubious. “And you like me.”

Tony grinned. “So far, yeah.”

Loki stared for a moment, shocked, then tilted his head down and captured Tony’s lips with his own. Tony let him, and when Loki rolled them over without breaking the kiss Tony went with it. He didn’t mind Loki taking the lead if they weren’t doing a scene, and he got the feeling his god needed this.

They kissed for ages, Loki’s tongue in Tony’s mouth as his hands explored Tony’s body. Tony kept his hands on Loki’s shoulders, grounding him without holding too tightly. When Loki drew back, his pupils were blown. “May I suck you?”

“Do whatever you want, babe. It’s your show right now.”

Loki nodded, eyes hungry, and he started kissing his way down Tony’s chest. Once he was between Tony’s thighs, he nuzzled his balls, kissing them softly. It felt nice. Tony reached down and stroked Loki’s hair softly, encouragingly, as Loki took him in his mouth.

Holy fuck, Tony suddenly knew why they called Loki “Silvertongue”. He held himself still. Despite wanting to fuck that gorgeous mouth, he let Loki do as he wanted. And the god didn’t disappoint. He brought Tony off with a skill born of centuries’ experience. Tony never wanted it to end, yet he desperately needed to come.

He whined when Loki pulled off. The god’s lips were reddened. “Will you please fuck me, Tony?”

“You ask so nicely,” Tony said, dragging Loki up and rolling them so Tony was on top. “How can I resist?”

Loki’s answering smile was almost shy. Compliments. Right. Tony needed to work on that. “Magic lube?” he asked.

Suddenly his hand was slick. Fantastic. He lubed his dick up and guided it to Loki’s hole, pushing in slowly. Tony was horny as hell, but he wanted to make this good for his pet, too. He watched Loki’s eyes close in pleasure as Tony slid all the way in.

“You feel so good, Loki.” Tony drew back, then snapped his hips forward. The god moaned. “You make the prettiest sounds, too.” Another hard thrust. “Your voice is gorgeous. Hell, everything about you is gorgeous.” He started to fuck Loki at a regular pace, not too fast, not too slow. Drawing it out, as he showered Loki with compliments.

Loki wrapped his legs around Tony’s hips, pulling him closer, his hands gripping Tony’s shoulders. He was keeping his eyes closed, but Tony could see the way he soaked up the praise as his pleasure built.

“Yeah, you like this, don’t you?” Tony sped up just a little. “A good sub like you deserves to feel good. You’ve earned this.”

Loki moaned at that, and it told Tony more than a thousand words. “You want to be good for me? You want me to reward you?”

“Yes, Tony. Please.” Loki’s breath was coming faster, and Tony fucked into him harder. The god was getting close.

Tony leaned up and mouthed Loki’s neck. “You can come whenever you want, my good boy. You deserve it. You’ve been so good for me. I’m going to bite you now. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Tony,” Loki panted.

Tony kept thrusting as he bit into Loki, far more gentle than he’d managed so far. Loki gasped, and Tony moaned as Loki’s blood filled his mouth. He felt the wetness of Loki’s come spurt between them, and it was enough to set him off. He pounded into the god, making the feed last until he finally reached his peak. He came hard, buried deep in his pet as he took a final swallow of blood.

When his cock finally stopped throbbing, he withdrew and rolled them on their sides. Loki’s face was turned away. “Look at me, pet,” Tony ordered gently.

Loki obeyed. His green eyes were shining with tears.

Tony pulled him into his arms, so Loki’s head was on his shoulder. “It’s okay, my good boy. You were perfect, and I’m proud of you.”

He wasn’t surprised when Loki started to cry in earnest. Tony had never had a sub who needed praise like this, but he’d heard stories and knew this could happen. He just held Loki, stroking his hair, and whispering soft things to him as the god sobbed out years of repressed feelings. His heart was breaking a little for his pet. Even if he and Loki weren’t romantically involved, Tony wasn’t heartless. Seeing someone he was growing to like, in this much pain, stirred a deep compassion in him.

So he let Loki cry, and tried to soothe as best he could.

Eventually the god quieted, and his breathing grew even. He’d fallen asleep. Damn. Tony had been hoping to get some water into him before he passed out. He’d make sure Loki ate and drank when he woke up.

It felt odd to be taking care of someone. But he found himself liking it. He felt needed, and it was a new sensation. Oh, sure, lots of people depended on his money and his brains. But to be intimately involved with someone, to be needed emotionally? That was new. Pepper had loved him, but she didn’t need him.

And now he was comparing Loki to Pepper. Even though he and Loki weren’t dating. They barely knew each other, outside of bed anyway.

Maybe he should fix that. If he was going to be a good dom, he needed to know more about his submissive.

Yeah. He’d start on that when Loki woke up.

Tony was looking forward to it already.


	5. Hangout

Tony had one arm around Loki and his phone in his free hand when the god woke up. Tony knew the moment Loki came to, because his pet went rigid with tension.

“Hey, Lokes.” Tony smiled at Loki, setting his phone down. “Have a nice nap?”

Loki wasn’t looking at him. “It was fine.”

Lightly, Tony said, “I was thinking we should get dressed, go downstairs so you can eat something, and maybe we could sit on the back porch and just hang out.”

“‘Hang out.’” Loki’s green eyes were dubious.

“Yeah, just get to know each other better.” Tony half-shrugged. “I mean, really all I know about you is that you’re a good fighter, a great lover, and you’ve been through some shit. I’m curious about _who_ you are.”

“I… see.” Loki didn’t seem sure about how to react, brows drawn. “What do you want to know?”

“Whatever you feel like talking about. What you like to read, adventures you’ve had, whatever.” Tony rested his hand on Loki’s. “Doesn’t have to be anything serious. Just hanging out.”

“I suppose.” Loki was frowning. Tony didn’t want Loki to be frowning.

“C’mon.” Tony nudged the god out of his arms. “You need food and water. I’ll make you a sandwich.”

They got dressed, Tony pretending to ignore the fact that Loki seemed to be thinking too hard about… something. He planned to keep things light and relaxed. He got the feeling that Loki didn’t get much of that in his life.

Loki followed him to the kitchen and took a seat at the table while Tony rummaged in the fridge. “Turkey or roast beef?” Tony asked.

“Turkey, thank you.” Loki’s tone was too formal for Tony’s liking.

Tony started assembling a sandwich. “I know I should call my friends tonight. I know they’re worried about me. I just don’t want to deal with all that right now.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Deal with what?”

Tony shrugged. “Reality. Don’t you ever want to hide away from the world and just relax?”

Loki’s tone was dry. “Often.”

“See, you get it.” Tony grinned as he presented Loki with a sandwich and a glass of ice water. “Stress sucks. I need a break, and I think you do too.”

Loki was frowning again as he picked up his sandwich. “I doubt the Norns are that kind,” he muttered, then took a bite. He looked pleasantly surprised at the flavor.

Tony sat across from him. “The Norns are like the Greek Fates, right?”

Loki didn’t answer until he’d chewed and swallowed. “Something like that, yes.”

“I don’t believe in fate.” Tony put one elbow on the table and propped his chin on his fist.

Loki smirked. “Yes, but I doubt you’ve ever met a Norn.”

Tony blinked. “Wait, they’re real people?”

“One came to court once, when I was small. I don’t remember the details, but I remember her eyes. Like she saw everything that would ever happen.” Loki’s gaze was unfocused, remembering.

“Huh.” Tony thought about that while Loki took another bite of food. Maybe the Norns were people, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to believe in anything but free will. He’d ask Loki more about that later, when the god didn’t look so drained.

He let Loki finish his sandwich in silence. There were so many things Tony wanted to ask him. About magic, about mythology, about places he’d been that weren’t on Earth. What it was like living a long life, because Tony was going to have to deal with that now.

Shit.

Loki took the last bite, and looked up at Tony. His brow was furrowed. “What troubles you, Tony?”

Goddamn, every time Loki said his name, Tony’s dick twitched. Even if he wasn’t horny. “Just thinking about immortality.”

Loki nodded. “A hard thing to bear for a Midgardian, I would think.” He picked up his water glass. “At least you can visit New Asgardia, should you want the company of others.”

Tony grimaced. “I’ve met some of your people. Not exactly my crowd.”

The god drained his glass, then went to refill it. He gave a faint smirk. “Not mine, either.” He drank another glass of water. “I will not provide transport for all Midgardians, as I’ve said before, but should you wish to visit a different realm I will take you.”

Tony’s eyebrows went up. “That would be awesome. If you can make sure I get there at night. I’d rather not burn up because of bad timing.”

Loki shook his head. “I imagine I could find a way to protect you from the sun.”

“Really?” Tony bounced out of his chair, excited. “Can you do that now? Because that would be great.”

Loki chuckled. “You would still sleep all day. There is no point until you can stay awake after dawn.”

“Oh.” Tony deflated a little. “You can’t help with that, too?”

“I cannot.” Loki looked troubled. “My apologies.”

Tony brushed it off. “It’s fine. Well, it’ll be fine once I can get control of that.”

“It will come with time, from what I understand.”

Brightening, Tony started towards the living room. “Want a drink? Wine? Booze?”

“I wouldn’t mind wine,” Loki said, following. “White, preferably. Dry.”

Tony made a beeline for the wet bar. “Got it.” He took a bottle out of the small refrigerator and uncorked it. As he poured Loki a glass, he wished he could drink scotch. He wanted to, but picturing it in his mouth made him feel slightly nauseous. Shit.

Pushing the thought out of his head, he handed Loki the glass. “Porch?”

Loki nodded, too solemn for Tony’s taste. “As you wish.”

It was late spring, and the night was gorgeous. The porch was spacious, and was screened in to keep away stray insects. On the other side of the screen was a small flower garden in bloom. The sounds of the city were muffled but audible as they sat at a small table with well-padded chairs.

Tony relaxed back into his seat, rolling his shoulders. “This is nice.”

Loki took a sip of wine. “I come out here to read, sometimes.”

Tony could picture Loki sitting in the shade on a sunny day. “What do you like to read?”

“Midgardian histories of ideas, at the moment. I’m curious as to how your people came to view the cosmos in such a unique way.” Loki took a swallow of wine, and Tony was entranced by the movement of his throat.

“Oh yeah? What are you currently on?” Tony was honestly curious.

“A history of mathematics. I find ethnomathematics particularly interesting, and I wonder how theories of instinctual numerical awareness would apply to Aesir.”

Tony immediately got a science boner. “That may be the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Loki’s smile was somehow both shy and wicked, and Tony realized the god must have not gotten a lot of intellectual conversation in Asgard. “Number theory arouses you, Tony?”

“Intelligence gets me hot.” Tony leaned towards his pet. “Thor always said you were the smartest person he knew. I like seeing it for myself.” He waggled his eyebrows, making Loki laugh. “Now. Tell me about ethnomathematics.”

As Loki launched into an animated summary of what he’d been reading, adding his own ideas as he went, Tony realized he was as into Loki’s brain as he was the god’s body.

He might be in trouble.

\---

“Boss, sunrise in thirty minutes.”

At least FRIDAY had waited to interrupt until Tony had finished his current thought. He and Loki were postulating experiments to trace evolution in non-Earthly populations, and they both had some brilliant ideas. Tony sighed. “Damn. We’ll have to continue this tomorrow.”

Loki laughed, more relaxed than Tony had ever seen him. The god had obviously enjoyed the night as much as Tony had. “I’ll make some notes while you’re asleep today. We can discuss them tonight.”

“I’m jealous you get to stay awake,” Tony grumbled as he stood up.

“Yes, well, I’ll try to stave off boredom while the sun is out.” Loki rose, unfairly graceful, eyes still twinkling with good humor.

Tony wished they had time for a quickie. Instead, he led Loki back inside. At the bottom of the stairs, he turned to face the god. “I guess this is good morning, then.” Should he kiss Loki? Was this a date? It kind of felt like a date.

“Sleep well, Tony.” Loki gave him a last smile and then turned away, walking toward the kitchen.

Well, that solved that dilemma. “You too, Lokes.”

As Tony went to his room, he wished he could stay awake. He could have kept talking to Loki for hours. Days, even.

Yeah, he was definitely in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethnomathematics is the study of how different cultures view math and numbers. Some researchers use this info to figure out how the human brain thinks mathematically without any math education. Like, there’s some evidence that infants can count. Most animals have some innate awareness of numbers, too. It’s fascinating stuff. I picked it for this chapter because I was reading a book on math at the time...


	6. Tenderness

When Tony woke up that evening, Loki was stretched out next to him, naked under the covers, with a book.

“Good evening, pet.” Tony rolled over, and lazily ran his fingers along Loki’s bicep. The god’s muscles were deliciously well-defined, considering how thin he was. Tony could appreciate Loki’s lean body. It reminded him of that swimmer he’d slept with after the Olympics in… Seoul, maybe? Wherever. He remembered the man, if not the location. But it wasn’t a gold medalist he wanted to take apart right now.

Loki arched an eyebrow as he set his book aside. “You look like you want to hurt me tonight.”

“Oh, I do.” Tony leaned in and ran his fangs over Loki’s clavicle. “How do you feel about whips?”

Loki’s pupils were dilating already. “They can be fun.”

Tony ran his tongue over the bone. “And if I wanted to tie you up first?”

“I have rope strong enough,” Loki said breathlessly.

“Give it to me,” Tony commanded.

The god twisted his wrist, and he was holding a bundle of green rope.

Tony took it. “Stand up.” He got out of bed without waiting to see if Loki would obey. He knew his pet would, after all. He walked around the bed, and began to bind Loki. He played with positions, posing his sub like a doll as he tried different things. By the time he was satisfied, Loki’s cock was fully erect, and he was bound with his hands crossed over his chest. Tony had arranged the rope so the upper part of Loki’s back was still exposed, as was that delectable ass.

Grateful for his new supernatural strength, Tony laid Loki face-down on the bed, the god’s head turned to the side so he could breathe. Loki’s eyes were half closed, his slowed breathing letting Tony know his pet was already half gone. Lovely.

Tony got a few items from his closet, and returned to admire the view. “You’re so very lovely, my pet. I think we’re both going to enjoy this.”

He ran the falls of a soft leather flogger over Loki’s back, teasing him with sensation as the god relaxed further into the mattress. Tony began to flog him, fairly gently, wanting to draw this out for both of them. He was hungry, but he knew they’d both enjoy the feeding more if they were satisfied in other ways as well.

Tony hit a little harder. Then harder still. Still not enough to hurt, but enough to stimulate. Loki let out a groan, and Tony smiled to himself. “You like that, lovely boy?”

“Mmmm.”

_Thwack_. “Use your words, pet.”

“Yes, Tony,” Loki mumbled.

Good enough. Tony toyed with his sub, hitting at different angles and speeds, aiming for sensation play rather than pain. He went on for several long minutes, then decided to kick things up a notch.

Time for the cat o’ nine tails. The one with little knots at the end of each braid.

“You’re doing so well, pretty pet. Think you can handle more?”

“Yes, Tony.”

Tony brought the cat down hard on Loki’s upper back. His god jerked in his bonds, gasping with surprise more than pain. His skin glowed pink from the impact. Beautiful. Tony struck again, even harder. He wanted Loki to feel this.

Over and over the whip fell. Loki’s back and ass grew red under the abuse, and he writhed deliciously on the bed as Tony beat him.

“No humping the bed, pet.” Tony gave him an extra-hard lash for that, enjoying Loki’s small cry of pain. The god stayed still as Tony resumed the whipping, but Tony could see his pet’s muscles trembling in the effort to hold still.

When Tony thought his god had had enough, he set the cat aside and rolled Loki over. The god’s eyes were damp, tears caught in his lashes. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Tony blurted. He would have been embarrassed if Loki hadn’t blushed so gorgeously at his words.

Tony got on all fours between Loki’s legs and began to tease his pet’s dick with his tongue. He didn’t need to breathe anymore, and his gag reflex was gone. So he was able to take all of Loki in and blow him without needing to pull off. It didn’t take long before Loki came, Tony swallowing. Maybe it was because semen was a bodily fluid like blood, but Tony didn’t choke.

Still aroused, he sat up and knelt over Loki’s chest. The god was completely relaxed, worn out, and Tony jacked off over his motionless body. He came on Loki’s bound arms, turned on beyond belief by what he’d done to his sub. His beautiful, perfect submissive.

He still needed to feed, though. He untied Loki and gently put him on his side so Tony could reach his neck. He gathered the larger man against him, whispering pretty words as his fangs descended.

When he drank, Loki barely moved. He whined softly as Tony consumed his blood as sweetly as he could. He knew his sub was floating, and he didn’t want to ruin that. When he was done, he stroked Loki’s hair and told him again what a good boy he was.

Tony was content to lay there a while, enjoying his afterglow and picking out his favorite moments of the scene to revisit later. Eventually Loki stirred. The god licked his lips. “Tony.”

“Hey, Lokes. Water?”

Loki nodded, and Tony fetched a glass for him. Once his thirst was quenched, Tony had to ask. “Was that good for you?”

“Yes, Tony.” Loki still looked a bit dazed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, pretty boy.” Tony laid back down and pulled Loki with him. The god didn’t complain, letting Tony arrange him so his head was on Tony’s shoulder. The silence was companionable until Loki’s stomach rumbled.

“I’m going to go eat,” Loki said, sitting up gingerly. “See you in a bit?”

“Of course,” Tony replied. “I’ll shower. Join me in the workshop later if you want.”

Loki nodded and magicked on his clothes as he got out of bed. He gave Tony a small smile as he left.

Tony was glad to have some time to himself. He felt shocked by his feelings of tenderness towards his former enemy. Maybe it was because they’d talked so much yesterday. Tony had gotten a sense of how brilliant the god was, and he adored having a like mind to talk to. Loki’s brain was as gorgeous as his body.

Tony was hooked. Which sucked, because he knew Loki would leave as soon as he had his pardon.

Once he was clean and dressed, he went down to his workshop. He was hoping Loki would let him scan his magic, but first Tony had something he needed to do. “FRIDAY, call Pepper. Video.”

After a moment, his screen lit up. Pepper was on her sofa, dressed in loungewear. He could see a glass of white wine on the side table. “Tony!” His CEO looked relieved, and he felt bad for not calling her sooner.

“Hey, Pep. How are you?”

“I’m fine, but it’s you I’m worried about.” Pepper looked him over. “How are _you_? Why haven’t you called?”

Tony shifted in his seat, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry. I just… I’m okay, I really am. I’m just adjusting to this whole undead thing.”

“How can I help?”

He didn’t deserve her. “I don’t need anything. Loki’s taking good care of me, which is weird when I stop to think about it.”

“I heard he was there.” She frowned. “He told James you’re feeding off him.”

“Yeah. I’m lucky he’s here. I’m pretty sure I would have killed anyone else, those first couple of days. Hell, I’m not sure I wouldn’t kill anyone _now_. I’m still trying to get control.” Tony gave her a crooked grin. “I’m scared to see anyone. I don’t want to hurt anybody.”

She smiled unhappily. “I understand, Tony. Take as much time as you need. Would you be willing to sign some paperwork if I passed it to Loki?”

“Of course.” Right now he felt bad enough he’d do just about anything she’d ask. Anything to stop her from looking so sad.

“I’ll send it over tomorrow. You’re sleeping during the day, right?”

Tony nodded. “Loki did some research. He said that in a little while I should be able to stay awake more, and when that happens he has a magic sunscreen spell so I can go outside. Theoretically I should be able to lead a fairly normal life again. Just with, you know, blood.”

“Oh, Tony. That’s wonderful.” Pepper gave him a watery smile. “I’ll have to thank Loki.”

“Actually, I promised him something. A pardon.”

Her skepticism was obvious. “A pardon.”

Tony shifted on his stool. “He was brainwashed into invading Earth. There’s evidence.” He knew he had video of Loki with blue eyes, looking fresh from torture. He hated to think about it.

“Oh.” Pepper looked thoughtful for a moment, then her expression grew determined. “Send me everything you have. I’ll pass it on to your legal team.”

Tony beamed at her. “Pep, you’re the best.”

“Will that be all, Mr. Stark?” She was smiling now, and Tony felt better. They may not have worked out as partners, but she was still his friend.

“That will be all, Ms. Potts.” He kept smiling as the call ended.

“You meant it,” he heard Loki say with surprise.

Tony turned around to face Loki, who looked stunned. “Of course I meant it. I said I’d get your pardon even before you saved my life.”

The god looked down at his hands, picking at a fingernail. “I thought you might have forgotten, given what occurred.”

“Nah. I’m an asshole, but I try to keep my promises.”

Loki gave him a tiny smile. “You’re not as much of an asshole as you claim, I suspect.”

Embarrassed, Tony waved it off. “Whatever, Prancer. Hey, wanna teach me about magic? I want to know how your mojo works.”

“I doubt most Midgardians would understand it.” Loki eyed him appreciatively. “You, however, are not like the others. I will teach you theory. I doubt you could ever practice it yourself, but you can learn how it works.”

“Awesome.” Tony grinned. “Can I scan you when you show me spells?”

“ _Spells_.” Loki snorted. “Spells are for amateurs and children. A true mage needs only to direct their will and apply energy correctly.”

As Loki started to explain, Tony got comfortable. This was going to be awesome.


	7. Walk

The next night, Loki said something Tony didn’t want to hear.

“Get dressed, Tony. We’re going for a walk.”

“I’d rather not.” They were naked in bed, so Tony rolled to lay on his back.

“You’re scared.” Loki sounded calm.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Tony’s jaw clenched. Of course he was scared. All those soft, warm, easily-murdered humans…

“You can’t spend the rest of eternity avoiding people,” Loki said gently, and Tony found the kindness unbearable.

“Fine,” Tony bit out. “Let me take a shower.”

“I’ll meet you downstairs in half an hour.” Loki put a hand on his arm, and Tony resisted the urge to jerk away out of spite.

Tony got up and made himself ready to go out. He could do this. Loki would be there with him. Fuck. He was so dependent on the god for everything these days. He hated it. Maybe getting out around other people would be good for him. Loki was probably sick of Tony by this point. Which sucked, because Loki was the most interesting person Tony had ever met.

He went down to the living room, where Loki sat with a StarkPad. “I’m ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

Loki smiled and stood. “You won’t hurt anyone. I swear it.”

“Uh-huh.” Tony put on his sunglasses. “Let’s do this.”

It was strange to walk out of the front gate onto the street. Tony could hear human heartbeats everywhere as people walked past him. It was a little overwhelming, but he didn’t have the urge to bite any of them. It was a good start.

“Are you all right?” Loki asked quietly.

“Fine,” Tony replied. He noticed a woman across the street looking at him. He looked back, knowing his sunglasses hid his eyes, and suddenly--

_Ohmygod that’s Tony Stark! Nobody’s seen him in two weeks, should I take a picture? No, he probably wouldn’t like that and I don’t want to piss him off--_

Tony looked away. He’d heard her thoughts, clear as day. “This is not good,” he muttered. He looked at a man walking by.

_I’m glad the stock market’s back up, I need to sell before Nancy finds out--_

Again, the stream of consciousness he was hearing stopped as soon as he looked away.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked. He looked worried.

“I can hear them,” Tony said. “Their thoughts.”

Loki didn’t look surprised. “I’m sorry.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Did you know this would happen?”

“I knew it was a possibility.” Loki’s expression was calm, but Tony could detect a little guilt in the line of the god’s shoulders.

“Shit.” Tony turned and started back inside, but Loki took his arm.

“Come, Tony. Walk with me. See if you can ignore what you hear.”

“I don’t want to.” Tony realized he sounded like a cranky child, but he didn’t care.

But Loki pulled him along until they were walking together. Tony very carefully ignored the people who passed them.

Eventually he started to relax, and he decided to experiment. He’d look at a random person until he could hear their thoughts, and then he’d see if he could tune them out.

Annoyingly, Tony couldn’t. But at least it only happened if he looked straight at them. Maybe he’d get control over time. Until then, he’d just keep his sunglasses on so people wouldn’t notice he wasn’t looking at them. Unless, of course, he wanted to know what they were thinking. In that case it could be useful. He lost himself in thinking about applications for selective telepathy, hardly aware of the streets they strolled down.

He was brought back to reality by Loki pinching his arm lightly. “Where did you go, Tony?”

Tony felt slightly disoriented. “Just wondering what I could do with telepathy. Would it work on other species? It doesn’t work on you. Will I be able to turn it off after a while? You know, normal shit.”

Loki was smiling. “I don’t know the answer to either question, but I suspect you will learn control. You already have far more mastery than most vampires your age.”

Tony was startled by that. “Huh. Must be from drinking your blood.”

“Possibly. I don’t believe any humans have fed on my kind before.” Loki glanced around. “Come, let’s turn back. Unless there’s somewhere you wish to go.”

“Not really.” Tony was getting tired of being careful where he looked. “But hey, I left the house. Awesome. Right?”

“Quite.” Loki turned around, and Tony did the same. They walked for a bit in silence.

“What did you do today?” Tony asked. He did want to know, but he also wanted the distraction of conversation.

“Read a Midgardian book on higher dimensions -- which was hilarious, for reasons I’ll explain later after I’ve had some wine -- and helped Colonel Rhodes capture someone calling himself Chemistro. He had a very interesting weapon. It’s in your workshop, waiting for you.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose. “How come you’re just now telling me?”

Loki smirked. “Would you have gone for a walk with me if you’d known?”

Busted. “No.” Tony tried not to sulk.

Loki pinched him again. “Don’t be childish.” The god was grinning at him.

Tony tried to stay grumpy, but Loki’s good mood was annoyingly infectious. “Fine, fine. But I’m going straight to the shop when we get home.”

“Of course. The gun seems to transform objects into other objects. Chemistro called it an ‘alchemy gun.’ I am interested in studying it myself.”

“Cool!” Tony nearly bounced. Something interesting to work on! “Race you home?”

“We’re not running, Tony.” Loki rolled his eyes, but he was laughing.

Tony gave an exaggerated sigh. “Fine.”

Loki took his hand. The world spun for a second, and then they were standing in Tony’s workshop. A weird-looking gun lay on the bench in front of them.

Tony beamed at the god. “You’re awesome.”

“I know.” Loki smiled smugly.

“And so modest.” Tony chuckled and picked up the gun. He studied it for a moment, turning it over in his hands. “Let’s see what this baby can do.”

\---

“I hate having a time limit on how late I can stay up,” Tony groused. FRIDAY had just announced it was half an hour before sunrise. They were making progress on disassembling Chemistro’s gun and figuring out how it worked, but noooo, Tony had to go to bed. Dammit.

“Let me try something,” Loki said thoughtfully. “This may feel strange.”

Loki put a hand on Tony’s forehead. A wave of something passed through him, and he felt light-headed. It was only Loki’s other hand on his shoulder that kept him from falling out of his chair.

When Loki took his hands away, the feeling passed. “If you fall asleep at dawn, I will catch you and put you to bed,” the god said. “But I suspect you may stay awake.”

“Holy shit, Lokes. Thank you.” Tony grinned. “How long will it last?”

“I’m not sure. With luck, all day.” Loki glanced up at the windows. “FRIDAY, can you block light coming in?”

“Of course, Mr. Loki.” Shutters came down over the large panes of glass. “I have covered all the windows in the house.”

“Thank you.” Loki turned to Tony. “I have studied your physiology while you slept.”

“That’s not creepy at all,” Tony teased.

Loki ignored him and kept talking. “I believe I’ve figured out how to keep you awake, but I will have to adjust my technique if you fall asleep.”

“You’re awesome.” Tony looked back to the gun and grinned. “Let’s play.”

\---

Tony stayed up all day. And all night. He had to feed from Loki twice in that time. After the noon feeding, Loki had a meal and a nap while Tony kept analyzing the data from Chemistro’s weapon. Tony appreciated the alone time without feeling like he had a sunrise deadline.

They worked together all evening before calling the project done. Tony had figured out how to duplicate the gun and improve its effects, not that he would ever tell SHIELD. Once he had all the data he wanted, Loki destroyed the gun with magic.

As soon as the weapon disappeared in a column of green flames, Tony reached up and grabbed Loki by the hair. “We should celebrate,” Tony said, pulling Loki down to his knees. “What do you say, little rabbit?”

Loki’s eyes were dilating as Tony watched. “Hungry, Tony?”

“For more than just blood,” Tony purred. He leaned down and licked Loki’s neck. “You’re going to suck me, and then I’m going to use my hands to make you come while I drink from this gorgeous artery right here.” Tony licked him again. “What do you think of that?”

“You have the best ideas,” Loki breathed.

Tony kissed Loki for that, plundering his mouth, pleased at the way Loki grew pliant. Standing up straight, he opened his fly with one hand, keeping the other tangled in the god’s hair. It was a heady feeling, having such a powerful being give up control to Tony. “Hands behind your back,” he ordered.

Loki obeyed, and Tony guided his cock into his pet’s mouth. Mmm. Silver tongue indeed. “That’s right, pretty boy. So good for me.” He fucked Loki’s face leisurely. “You look so good on your knees, sucking my dick.” Tony slapped his cheek lightly. “I love having such a brilliant, clever pet. So much power in you.” He sped up a little. “You’re a god, a prince, yet you obey my every order like you’re made for it.”

The god moaned, sucking as much as Tony let him.

“That’s it, baby. Come on. A little deeper.” Tony thrust harder, faster. “Oh, you’re so perfect. Everything I want. So good--” He came, his eyes locked on Loki’s as his come throbbed into his pet’s mouth.

Tony didn’t let go of Loki’s hair, although he did pull the god off his dick. Tugging at Loki’s scalp, Tony manhandled his sub into a chair. “Show me your cock.”

With trembling hands, Loki opened his pants. He was so very hard, the tip weeping precome.

“You’re so pretty,” Tony told him. He licked his hand, then started stroking Loki. “My good boy. So perfect for me.” When Loki whined, Tony leaned in and let his fangs descend. “You want to come, baby?”

“Please, Tony.” Loki’s eyes fluttered shut. “Please.”

Tony tightened his grip on Loki’s hair and sped up his hand, loving Loki’s whimper. Growling, he sunk his teeth into Loki’s neck and drank deeply as his pet ejaculated. He could taste Loki’s pleasure, feel the wild beating of his heart. Bliss.

He let go of Loki’s hair and wrapped his arms around his sub, holding him close as Loki caught his breath. “Let me take you to bed, baby. I want to hold you.”

Loki nodded, and Tony helped him stand. The god gave him a small but genuine smile, which Tony returned.

Tony wished more than anything that he could keep his perfect submissive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Chemistro, a legit Marvel comics villain: “Curtis Carr is a gifted research scientist, with advanced degrees in chemistry, physics, and mechanical engineering. He is a highly skilled inventor and built his alchemy gun, which fires radiation able to transmute any substance into any other form of matter. He also built a "nullifier" rifle which is able to neutralize and reverse the effects of the alchemy gun... The devices are cybernetically linked to the user, enabling him to work any transformation he can imagine. The transformed material usually turns to dust after exposure to heat or after a certain amount of time. Therefore, his alchemy gun cannot be used merely to transmute substances, such as turning lead or rock into gold.” Source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chemistro


	8. Hope

“What do you want from me, Tony?”

They were laying in bed, Loki’s head on Tony’s chest. The god was looking up at him, eyes so very green. He looked puzzled. Hesitant.

“I want to keep doing what we’re doing.” Tony rested a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “You’re exactly what I need in my life right now.”

“And when I’m not, any longer?” Loki clenched his jaw.

“I don’t see that happening, honestly. You’re too interesting. Too smart.” Tony cast his eyes up to the ceiling. He hated emotional conversations. “You’re far more likely to leave me than it being the other way around.” Because everyone left Tony, eventually.

“Ow!” Tony glared at Loki when the god pinched his nipple.

“You’re an idiot, Tony. Why would I leave? Where would I even go?” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Once you get your pardon, you can go anywhere you want,” Tony pointed out.

“Perhaps, but who else is going to tell me I’m pretty and make me bleed?” Loki pinched his nipple again, eyes bright with amusement.

“Stop that, brat. Are you _trying_ to make me want to spank you?”

Loki’s eyes lit up. Well, that answered that question.

Tony grabbed his sub by the hair and tugged. “Behave. We’re talking.” When Loki playfully pouted, Tony tugged harder. “Hey, you started this conversation. Now, what do _you_ want from _me_?”

“Sex.” Loki’s lips quirked. “Compliments.”

“I’m serious,” Tony told him.

“So am I.” Loki shrugged. “You are a good lover. You make me feel wanted. Special.” The god settled his head back on Tony’s chest. “I would be a fool to give that up easily.” Tony could tell his pet meant that, despite his light tone.

“Tell me about your past experiences. With BDSM, I mean.” Tony had been curious for a while now.

Loki tensed. “I’d rather not.”

Tony felt a flash of rage. “If someone hurt you--”

“No, Tony. Nothing like that.” Loki looked up again, twisting so his chin rested on Tony’s sternum. “If you must know, I visited a pleasure house in Vanaheim regularly. A brothel, you would call it. They specialized in my… interests… and they were discreet enough that no one ever found out. I paid them handsomely for both my pleasure and my privacy.”

“Am I the first _lover_ who’s ever topped you?” Tony’s eyebrows were near his hairline.

Loki glanced away. “Yes. Although I did have someone once who liked it a bit rough.”

Tony was shocked. Loki was ancient, although Thor had once mentioned he and his brother were considered young men on Asgard. “Am I doing okay?”

Loki met his gaze, eyes serious. “You are doing wonderfully, Tony. I could not ask for better.”

“You’ll tell me if I fuck up, right?” Tony wasn’t sure why he felt nervous all of a sudden.

“Probably.” Loki sighed. “It does not matter. Even if you make a mistake, you still show you care.”

“It matters to me,” Tony insisted. “I want you to feel safe with me.”

“I do.” Loki smiled, and it was softer than Tony would have expected. “I will tell you, if it’s that important.”

“It is.” Tony tugged lightly at Loki’s hair. “Even small things.”

“Well, there _is_ something that’s bothering me right now.” Loki batted his eyelashes. “I still want that spanking.”

\---

Later, when Loki was enjoying his post-scene high, Tony let himself think about what Loki had told him. Professional sex workers were great, but it made Tony depressed to think Loki hadn’t ever been dominated by someone who truly wanted him and liked him.

Of course, Loki had been very good at hiding that. All along he’d seemed nearly blasé about what they were doing. Well, except for the compliments. Tony remembered Loki’s tears at being told how good he was for the first time.

It made Tony feel determined to help Loki feel safe and happy. He was getting the impression that Loki’s life had been pretty shitty, even before the last few years of hell. Tony wanted to shower his submissive with gifts, and then wrap him in bubble wrap so no one could hurt him again.

Real life didn’t work that way, of course, but Tony would do what he could.

Loki stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. They weren’t quite focusing, which made Tony smile. He was glad Loki felt so good.

“Hey, Lokes.” Tony kissed his pet softly on the lips. “Food? Water?”

“Mmm. Yes, please.” Loki pulled the covers up over his head as Tony stood up. His god was fucking adorable sometimes.

“Be right back.” Tony went down to the kitchen and reheated some pasta Loki had made himself the night before. He brought it back to bed, along with a large bottle of water. “Here you go, gorgeous.”

Loki pulled the blanket down, looking grumpy until he spotted the food. He sat up quickly, stretching out his hands. “I’ll take that. Please.”

Tony chuckled and handed everything to the god, then settled back against the headboard as Loki started devouring his meal. He checked his phone while his pet ate, surreptitiously ordering some gifts for Loki. His lover deserved a little spoiling, after all.

He finished in time to see Loki set his empty bowl on the nightstand. The god looked worn out. “You should rest, Lokes.”

Loki nodded tiredly. “Stay with me until I’m asleep?”

Tony nodded, and they rearranged themselves so Tony was the big spoon. His head rested against Loki’s back, and he held his god until Loki’s breathing grew deep and regular. It didn’t take long. Tony was pleased to have worn his sub out.

He wasn’t sure what the future held for them, but he hoped Loki would stay. They were good together, and he wanted this to last.

He was starting to think maybe Loki felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! I'm so far behind in replying to comments that it isn't even funny. Sorry about that. I've been busy. But if you leave them, I'll reply to them. Soon.


End file.
